Calamity
by magensby
Summary: Events at Dr. Spencer Truman's trial begin an avalanche of revelations that will shock some and cause scars that will not soon heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Calamity**

**Chapter 1**

(Dr. Spencer Truman's trial)

Dr. Truman's assertion of 'insanity' catches everyone by surprise. After all the chaos that this man has brought to the lives of so many in Llanview he expects to escape justice by saying that he was not in his right mind and therefore not responsible for his actions.

Truman looks around the courtroom and inside he's smiling because he knows that no one expected this from him. Stupid of them he thinks to himself. Did they actually think that he would not do everything and anything he could to stay out of jail? He knows too well how to manipulate the system and people. He's done it all of his life. This won't be any different. He's smarter than all of these 'local yokels' here in Llanview. He'll walk out of here a free man.

The judge strikes his gavel to silence the uproar in the courtroom. It takes a few moments to regain order but once everyone settles down the judge has both attorneys to approach him. The prosecutor and the defense attorney both agree to a recess. Truman's attorney wants desperately to consult with his client because he too was surprised at his client's assertion. District Attorney Nora Hanen needs to quickly determine how to handle this new wrinkle in the case against Truman. Even without Truman's unexpected announcement the prosecutor's case against Truman was already weak.

Sitting in the back of the courtroom one lone figure observes the actions of those in attendance. He's not concerned about any of them except one. He's waited so long to have this moment. His mind replays all the reasons why he came. Nothing and no one can ever give him back what he has lost but he will not rest until the one responsible for his pain makes recompense. With everyone's attention drawn to the front of the courtroom where the attorneys talk with the judge, Dr. Truman remains standing at the defense table preening like a peacock. This so infuriates our loner that he decides this is his time to act. With a quickness that belies his age and stature he aims and discharges his weapon. His first shot hits his target in the head. Not satisfied he continues shooting because the release of knowing that the 'parasite' that sucked the joy out of his life is dead he continues to empty his weapon. He only aims at his intended target. At the first sound of the shot people drop to the floor but unfortunately one court attendee was in the process of rising to leave the courtroom and one of the bullets struck them. Too late police officers surround the assailant because he has already turned the gun on himself and falls dead on the floor.

Once the shooting stops those survivors look around to survey the damage. Dr. Spencer Truman lies dead on the defense table his body riddled with bullets. The lone gunman lies dead on the floor in back of the courtroom. Then a scream blasts through the eerie silence and then another scream echoes after it. "Get an ambulance!" someone shouts. Dorian Lord, in her capacity as a physician moves to offer her assistance thinking that perhaps someone fainted as a result of all of the commotion. When she reaches where the person is lying on the bench she stops in her tracks and gasps. Todd Manning is kneeling pressing his balled up jacket on the person's stomach in an effort to stop the bleeding while John McBain is administering CPR. They're doing what they can until the ambulance arrives. Thankfully the EMTs arrive and take over and transport the victim to the hospital.

No one can believe that any of this just happened. Dr. Spencer Truman is dead. The unknown gunman is dead. **Evangeline Williamson** is fighting for her life.

**A/N: To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Calamity**

**Chapter 2**

"_Okay, we've got a pulse! Maintain pressure on the wound! Let's get her on the gurney! On three! One – Two – Three! Move back people! Make a way! Let's get her to the hospital, N-O-W!"_

If you were filming a disaster scene, this was it. People are walking around as if in a daze. A bullet riddled body slumped over the defense table, a body in the back sprawled on a bench with a bullet in its head and a bench in the middle with blood still dripping from its seat.

How does anyone make sense of this? Even if you are not physically injured how do you erase this carnage from your mind? And even if you don't know the parties involved you have to feel some kind of compassion for those who do, feel something for those who have lost a loved one and for those who will wait anxiously for word on the condition of the one who was wheeled away by the paramedics. A part of her remains here. Her blood, oh my word, so much blood, remains behind here in this courtroom.

**A/N: I know, I know that it is a short chapter but the intensity of it ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Calamity**

**(Author's Note: Things are not looking good at all for our girl Evangeline and I'm not ready to face that so let me digress a bit here. Several minutes before Truman made his big announcement Evangeline was doing some self-reflection.)**

**Chapter 3**

Evangeline was at the court today to witness Truman's conviction and to support her friend, the District Attorney, Nora Hanen. But something else weighed on Evangeline's mind. She was also here to meet with her boyfriend, Cristian Vega. She planned to meet with Cristian at the courthouse so that she could break up with him at a neutral place. He had become aggressive and controlling. She didn't want or need a repeat of her relationship with RJ Gannon.

Sadly Evangeline realizes too late that she's not 'in love' with Cristian. Having ached so long to hear the words 'I love you' she fell in love with hearing the words from the man in her life and confused it with being in love with that man. If she were to think about it too much she would cry. All that wasted time but that's life. You win some and you lose some. And if she were really honest with herself she would admit that she wasn't ready for a new relationship.

Her thoughts:

**Nora** – a good friend. 'Sometimes just spending some quality time with good friends is the only therapy you need.' Nora always seems to know what to say to give me a clearer perspective.

**Todd** – a true friend. 'Love is not only made for lovers, it is also for friends who love each other better than lovers. A real friend is very hard to find, difficult to leave and impossible to forget.'

Todd is my friend. Yes I have other feelings for him and he for me but what we both cherish most is our friendship. Todd doesn't open up easily to other people. You can count on one hand the people he actually trusts, his sister Vicki, his daughter Starr and me, his attorney. Notice that Blair is not on that short list. I consider myself a kind person. I want what is best for my friends. Todd is not in a place or frame of mind to venture off into a romantic relationship with anyone until he resolves the major issues and crippling feelings that he has for Blair Cramer. Until he does that he's no good for anyone. That sounds like a repeat of the John situation. _ Resolve your feelings for the one woman before you pursue another woman and until you do everyone loses._

**Blair** – a self-absorbed and a conniving person. 'People don't abandon people they love. People abandon people they were using.' Blair abandoned Todd when he was accused of murder. For her to say that she knew him so well and then to believe that he would kill a child, she didn't know him at all, the so-called 'love of her life'.

**Cristian** – life has dealt him a hard hand but his actions do not help him either. "All discarded lovers should be given a second chance, but with somebody else." – Mae West

**Natalie** – selfish and immature. Even after she got what she wanted, John, she still is not happy. 'Some people create their own storms, then get upset when it rains.'

**John** – living in the past and missing the joys of the present and the possibilities of a future. 'If you don't leave your past in the past, it will destroy your future. Live for what today has to offer, not for what yesterday has taken away.'

**Evangeline** – this is after all self-reflection – 'Inside the ring or out, ain't nothing wrong with going down. It's staying down that's wrong.' – Muhammad Ali. Changes are ahead for me and I must persevere. 'Sometimes the bad things that happen in our lives put us directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen to us.' I simply need to decide what I want out of this life of mine. 'You can be anything you want to be if you're willing to pay the price.' – Eddie Robinson, former Grambling University football coach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Calamity**

**(Well can't put it off any longer. Let's check on our girl.)**

**Chapter 4**

**(First, let's take a look at what happened as the paramedics prepared Evangeline for transport to the hospital.)**

Both Todd and John stand as the paramedics wheel Evangeline out of the courtroom. She has a pulse but she has not regained consciousness and she has lost a lot of blood.

"_Why are my hands so wet and sticky?"_ Todd says to himself. Then he looks down and sees that his hands are covered with her blood. Even though his jacket was between her body and his hands this just shows how extensive her blood loss was and that thought makes Todd shiver. _"How could this happen?" _he says to no one in particular. Not even stopping to remove the blood from his hands Todd moves to follow the paramedics to the hospital. He doesn't want Evangeline to be alone. His friend needs him. She has always been there for him and he will be there for her.

Meanwhile someone else is trying to come to grips with what just occurred. _"This has to be some kind of nightmare that I'm in and I'll wake up soon and it will be over,"_ John thinks as he stands there in the aisle. Then someone tugs at his sleeve and he realizes that this is real. _"John, are you alright?"_ John turns and Natalie pulls him to her. _"I'm not the one shot."_ John replies. Natalie starts to respond but Bo steps up to speak with John. _"John, I'll handle things here. You go to the hospital and keep me posted on Evangeline's condition. Nora will be frantic and I know she'll have to stay here to finish up this case."_

"_But Uncle Bo, why can't someone else go. I need John here with me?"_ Natalie whines.

John looks at both of them as if they have two heads and one eye in the middle of the forehead. He was going to the hospital anyway with or without consent from either of them. Removing Natalie's hand from his arm John moves toward the exit door just as Todd does.

Standing there in the hallway is Cristian Vega who has come to meet Evangeline. The look on his face tell Todd and John that Cristian already knows about the shooting but it doesn't appear that he knows about Evangeline's injury.

"_I heard about the shooting."_ Cristian says and then asks, _"Have either of you seen Evangeline?"_

John answers, _"She was shot and is on the way to the hospital."_

Cristian responds, _"Oh my goodness! I'm going to her!" _He turns and rushes out of the courthouse.

xXxXxXxXx

**(At the hospital)**

"_Female, early 30s, GSW (gun shot wound) in the abdomen, CPR administered, excessive blood loss, BP …"_ the paramedic reports to the emergency room doctor as they wheel in Evangeline. The doctors quickly examine her and assess the situation and have her transported immediately to surgery.

"_Doctor, will she be all right!" _Todd asks.

"_We don't know yet. Let's get her into surgery and we will know better then,"_ the doctor responds.

"_Whatever she needs doctor make sure that she gets its. Have your best surgeon in that operating room. I can't lose her!"_ Todd defiantly says as the doctor walks away following the gurney that holds Todd's one dear friend.

Cristian is noticeably absent.

As Todd turns to head to the waiting room, he finds John McBain pacing back and forth.

"_John, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the courthouse?"_

"_I'm where I need to be Todd. I want to know how Evangeline is doing. I see that you made your way in the back there so what did the doctors say?"_

Todd wants to tell John to 'buzz off' but he can see how 'frazzled' John looks so he replies,

"_They're taking her into surgery. We'll have to wait for any updates. Why the concern John? You haven't shown much interest in Evangeline in quite some time. What has changed?"_

John glares at Todd but then realizes that Todd is right. John has been distant from Evangeline since their breakup so he can't really blame Todd for being 'protective' of Evangeline or suspicious of John's actions today. Todd and Evangeline are friends after all. John's not been distant by choice though. He and Natalie have been off and on with their relationship and John knows that it would be so easy for him to gravitate back to Evangeline and he doesn't want to do that to her or to himself. 'I won't put her through any more of not giving her what she needs stuff'. Anyway he's not a cheater and until he can resolve this situation with Natalie and make their relationship work or end it permanently then he needs to keep his distance from Evangeline.

But Todd should know how John feels since he's gone through a similar situation with Blair. But John has noticed that Todd's relationship with Evangeline is beginning to morph into something more than friendship and John is a bit anxious about that. John has first hand knowledge of the kindness, trustworthiness and love of one Evangeline Williamson. He had that once but lost it and he misses that. He knows that Evangeline is with Cristian Vega now but if Todd continues to be around Cristian will have a battle on his hands. Todd is a 'take no prisoners' kind of guy. He goes after what he wants. That's not to say that Evangeline will be a 'pushover' but Todd already has something in his favor. Evangeline holds dear her friendship with Todd and will not give it up for anyone.

John is taking so long to respond to Todd's question about why he is now interested in Evangeline that Todd dismisses it and moves to sit down. He calls Vicki to let her know that he's at the hospital and will stay until he gets word on Evangeline's condition.

John finally comes out his daze and starts to respond to Todd but notices that Todd is no longer standing in front of him but is instead sitting in a chair talking on his cell phone. Taking that as a cue John moves to the window and calls Bo, who is probably still at the courthouse.

**(Back at the courthouse)**

Medical personnel collect the two bodies and police officers catalog all of the evidence found at the scene. Bo spearheads the investigation since John is not here. Bo knows that his brooding, closed off detective has 'unfinished business' with the intrepid legal eagle and no matter who enters either of their lives there are still some 'unresolved' matters between these two. Unfortunately neither of them realizes that but Bo knows it. He's all too aware how things like that can happen because he too has 'unfinished business' with his ex-wife but he doesn't know how to address it either. That's not to say that either couple will ever resolve these matters but nevertheless they do exist.

Bo's phone rings. Bo thanks John for calling and lets him know that he can stay at the hospital as long as he needs to stay. Bo will handle things at the courthouse. Knowing that Nora is still here and the info from John will give Bo an excuse to talk with Nora because she definitely will want to know about Evangeline.

Bo checks the evidence gathered from the assailant's belongings and finds identification. The man's name is Carl Stevens. There's a front-page newspaper clipping about the Truman trial and a faded article about defective surgical devices. Who was Carl Stevens and what did he have against Dr. Truman or was this just a random shooting?

Mr. Carl Stevens had his reasons for what he did. Many years ago in another city in another state Spencer Truman performed surgery on the wife of Mr. Carl Stevens using a new innovative surgical device. Several years after that surgery it was discovered that the manufacturer knew that the device was defective. Even more revealing was the knowledge that some of the doctors who used it also knew of the defect but kept quiet since they were being paid by the manufacturer to promote their product. By the time that Mr. Stevens found out about all of this the doctor no longer worked at the hospital and seemed to have 'disappeared'. Mr. Stevens lost his wife as a result of the device disintegrating in her body and causing all manner of havoc on her body. It was a most painful death.

Carl and Patricia Stevens was a loving couple and meant the world to each other. As they had no children their worlds centered on each other. When Patricia died something died in Carl. He fell into depression and lost his company and if not for his friends he would have lost his life.

From that time on he made his mission in life to find the doctor. After searching for so long he was about to give up. He didn't have long to live anyway, terminal brain cancer. But while on a final visit to one of his friends he reads a newspaper in a train terminal. He had never been to this town. It was just a stop on his way to Philadelphia. Imagine his surprise when he sees the picture accompanying the headline, 'Prominent doctor on trial!' He knows that face. The name was different but the face he will never forget. Although older, that sinister smile, those eyes, no he will never forget that face. He remembers how reassuring the doctor was while talking to convince him of the surgery for his wife. How this doctor stressed that the new device would work and his wife would have many more years to live.

'I've found him!' was all that Mr. Stevens could think. He didn't need to plan for long. He knew what he would do. He wants to inflict as much pain on this so-called doctor as he can. 'Aren't doctors supposed 'to do no harm'? Well he did harm my wife and he took everything from me because my wife was everything.'

**A/N: **We know what happened after that. So it seems that Dr. Spencer Truman was not new to manipulating people and doing only what served **his** best interests.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Calamity**

**(Sitting here nursing a cold trying to get better so that I can go the movie theater on Thursday, December 19, 2019, to see the last Star Wars movie, 'The Rise of Skywalker'. Do leave a review it will help a lot in my recovery.)**

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later at the hospital the waiting room is filled with Evangeline's family and friends. Todd sent his plane for Evangeline's mother and her Uncle Clay. Her sister Layla came from her job at Capricorn along with Antonio Vega. Cristian finally made an appearance and expressed his agitation that Todd was there but Layla pulled him aside and stressed to him that none of that is important now. The one important thing at this moment is Evangeline. She warned Cristian that if he continues with this nonsense that the family will forbid him from seeing Evangeline. Layla reminded him that he's not the only one who loves Evangeline and that all of the people gathered here in this area have every right to be here because they share one common interest, Evangeline. By the time that Layla finished chastising Cristian he was totally embarrassed and slinked over to a far corner and kept his mouth shut.

It seemed like it was taking forever to get any word on Evangeline's condition. Todd had made his way several times to the nurse's station, using his clout as a member of the hospital board, but he still didn't know any more than anyone else in the waiting room. Antonio had food and beverages for everyone brought over from his mother's diner. By this time Nora and Bo joined the crowd in the waiting room. Soon everyone was quiet and in their own thoughts trying to comfort themselves while they waited for news.

Finally a doctor appears before the group. Evangeline's Uncle Clay approaches the doctor and introduces himself. The doctor asks to speak with the family members in private but as Uncle Clay looks around the room he decides that it would be unfair to have these people wait any longer to hear about Evangeline so Uncle Clay says, _"You can say what you need to say doctor. All these people here are her family."_ Understanding clearly, the doctor begins to update them on Evangeline's condition.

"_Ms. Williamson is in ICU. The bullet caused internal bleeding and she lost a lot of blood. We gave her transfusions. We were able to stop the bleeding and repair the damage caused by the bullet. But we encountered an unexpected difficulty during the surgery. The bullet was laced with poison. This shooter was making doubly sure that their victim would die because if the bullet didn't kill them then the poison would. Fortunately for us one of the surgeons assisting in the operating had prior experience with such a situation and knew exactly what to do. We're confident that Ms. Williamson will recover but we want to keep her under constant observation for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Her body has been through a major trauma and it needs to repair itself and it needs time to do that. Once Ms. Williamson regains consciousness we'll know more. Do you have any questions?"_

Uncle Clay quickly asks, _"When can we see her?"_ The doctor smiles and answers, _"We'd like to keep to a minimum the number of people in ICU so we must limit it to 'immediate family' only and no more than two people at one time. You all here can define who is 'immediate family'. Ms. Williamson will need all of your support during her recovery. The ICU station nurses will let you know when you can sit with her."_ The doctor then leaves the group to process all the information that he has imparted to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Calamity**

**Chapter 6**

**(Elsewhere in Llanview)**

**(The office of Attorney Harold Caruthers, attorney for Dr. Spencer Truman.)**

Attorney Harold Caruthers sits in his office reviewing the documents on his desk regarding his client, Dr. Spencer Truman. Mr. Caruthers believes that everyone in entitled to an 'adequate defense' as per the Sixth Amendment to the U.S. Constitution. That's not to say that Mr. Caruthers believed that all of his clients are innocent but only that they all have the right to legal representation and that is his job. Today he lost a client but not to a guilty verdict. His client was killed, murdered in the courtroom. Now Mr. Caruthers still has work to do. His client had this contingency plan with step-by-step instructions on how to implement it.

Caruthers has already handled the retrieval of Truman's body and the planned burial. Based upon the general sentiment about his client Caruthers doubts very much if anyone in this town would attend his client's funeral. Next on the list is the reading of Truman's will to occur as soon as possible. Included is a list of those who should attend the reading of the will. Of course Caruthers is well compensated for all of this work.

Even beyond the grave his client is trying to call the shots. Included in the pile is a DVD that is to be played at the reading of the will meeting. Caruthers can't even begin to imagine what his client would have to say to those in attendance. Well that's not his concern. He will do as instructed and then close this case.

**(At the home of Dorian Lord)**

Blair is at Dorian's still reeling from all that happened at the courthouse. 'Spencer is dead' is all that is bouncing around in her head. Even knowing that Spencer was not the best of men she is conflicted about her feelings for him. She had come to believe that Spencer did set up Todd for Margaret Cochran's murder and that was a totally evil thing for him to do b-u-t she also knew that Spencer did that so that he could have Blair all to himself. He was willing to kill for her. In a way that disgusts Blair **but** it also excites her. Spencer loved her enough to kill for her. No one had ever loved her like that. The problem now is that Spencer is dead and Todd hates her. But the bright spot in this is that Todd has hated her before and they have reconciled so maybe this time they will again reconcile. _"I need a man in my life,"_ Blair says. _"What did you say?"_ Dorian asks. _"Oh nothing," _Blair responds just realizing that she said aloud the part about needing a man. She now makes plans in her head as to how to get Todd back in her life.

**(At Llanfair, the home of Victoria Davidson.)**

Natalie is home alone. Vicki is at the hospital to support Todd and to keep him calm while waiting for word about Evangeline. Natalie knows that John is still at the hospital. She and John are on the outs now but she knows that it is only temporary. He always comes back. When he does return she plans to make certain that he never leaves again. Time is not her ally in this and she has to reconcile with him ASAP (**a**s **s**oon **a**s **p**ossible).


	7. Chapter 7

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Calamity**

**Chapter 7**

Thirty-six hours later at the hospital Evangeline regains consciousness. Tests show that she has improved but not enough to be transferred to a regular room. The doctors decide to wait another twelve hours before making a change. Everyone who wants to does spend some time with her in ICU. It eased their minds just to see her.

It may appear strange to some this outpouring of support for Evangeline. Where were all of these people after her kidnapping or during her blindness? Who cay say what prompted them this time to 'show up'. Maybe three disasters opened their eyes and hearts to see how they took her presence for granted. 'Evangeline is strong, she can handle things a lot better than other people' some would say. Sure that might be true but Evangeline is also h-u-m-a-n and we all need support from others, as "no man is an island entire of itself" (John Donne). For whatever reason they showed up this time, it's good to see.

Now in a private room Evangeline talks with her mother, her Uncle Clay and her sister Layla. The two people in the room limit is no longer applicable. She already knows what happened in the courtroom and in classic Evangeline style she was more concerned if anyone else was injured. So like her to have concern for others.

Her mother is trying to convince her to move back to Maryland pointing out all the terrible things that have happened to her while living in Llanview. Uncle Clay counters that it's Evangeline's life and she should live it as she sees fit although he does add that there are more opportunities for her in the Washington, DC area. Layla, for once, doesn't say anything. Perhaps she finally sees that Evangeline's life isn't as easy as she had thought. She always thought that her big shot lawyer sister was living the 'good' life and was envious of her. Now she realizes that everyone can have trouble at some point in their life.

Evangeline tells them that she plans to stay in Llanview since she has made a life for herself here and that bad things can happen anywhere. Although she appreciates their concern she's tired of others trying to control her life. She looks forward to her future now that she once again has a future. What she has endured and survived has increased her determination to live her life on her own terms. For too long she tried to appease everyone else but no more.

She will only allow her mother to stay with her for two weeks after her release from the hospital and Uncle Clay will leave in two days. Lisa and Clay decide not to argue with Evangeline so they leave and head to the cafeteria. Layla stays with Evangeline.

"_Layla, I want you to go to my apartment and box up all of Cristian's belongings and anything that doesn't look like mine. Then I want Antonio and you to come here with Cristian when he visits me in the hospital."_

"_Evangeline, what's wrong? Are you breaking up with Cristian? Why?"_

"_My reasons are my own Layla but I will say that Cristian is not the loving and kind boyfriend that you think he is."_

'_Oh come on sis, Cristian loves you. I know that he can be a hothead sometimes but that's usually when Todd is around. I had to calm him down when you were in surgery. He ranted about how Todd had no right to be here."_

"_That's my point exactly Layla. I will no longer tolerate that kind of behavior from him."_

"_Okay sis I'll do as you ask. He still has a key though doesn't he?"_

"_Yes he does and that's why I asked Uncle Clay to have the locks changed. The building management already approved the change."_

**(The next day)**

"_Why are you doing this Evangeline? You were just shot! You need me just like you did when you were blind. I was there for you then. Let me be here for you now."_

That would have been all well and good if Cristian had left it at that but to emphasize his point he grabs her face and shouts at her that she can't manage without him or does she plan to replace him with Todd.

Picture this, the woman is lying in her hospital bed recovering from a gunshot wound and a poisoning and this guy who professes to love her grabs her like she's some rag doll. It took both Antonio and Layla to pull Cristian away from Evangeline in time for security officers to escort him out of the hospital.

Antonio is astonished that Cristian assaulted Evangeline. It was bad enough that she was already in a hospital but a man never treats a woman like that.

Once Evangeline calms down she says, _"I'm glad that the two of you were here to witness that. Cristian needs help."_

Layla has more to say than that, _"Sis, he had no right to shout at you and he definitely had no right to put his hands on you. He'd better not show his face around here again or come up to you again. Antonio you'd better control your brother because I will not let him hurt my sister again. I thought that he was going to start choking her any minute."_

Antonio is upset, bewildered and embarrassed by Cristian's outburst. _"Evangeline I am so sorry that Cristian did that to you. I don't know what possessed him to do that. This is serious and even though I've avoided thinking about the after effects of Cristian's kidnapping it is apparent that I can no longer do that. No matter what Cristian thinks about your friendship with Todd he had no right to do what he did. Tell me Evangeline, is this the first time that he's done something like this?"_

Evangeline lowers her eyes and Antonio and Layla both know that gesture alone answers the question. Cristian has been abusive to Evangeline. They remain silent allowing Evangeline time to answer.

"_We were in the hospital and Cristian saw Todd. Todd asked me how I was doing and Cristian told Todd it was none of his business how I was doing. Cristian and Todd starting arguing and exchanged blows. I tried to separate them and Cristian pushed me into a wall. He didn't say anything and just left._

_He asks where I am all of the time. When I'm not at work he wants me to spend every moment with him. If I tell him that I have other plans he wants to know where and with whom. I can't live like this any longer. Before you ask why I didn't say anything before now, I wanted to handle it myself. Cristian was there for me when I was blind and I really needed that so I felt that I owed him. He tells me all of the time that he loves me but lately his actions say exactly the opposite. _

_I'll tell you this once and not again. There is nothing going on between Todd and me. Todd is my friend. I choose my friends for myself and no one has a vote on that. Sure it may seem more than a regular friendship to the casual observer and it is. We know each other like no one else knows us. Do you understand how great that makes a person feel? We are not lovers but we're something more and I will not give that up for anyone. If Cristian or any other man who comes into my life can't deal with that then that's their problem and not mine. _

_I love Todd. There I've said it. Don't jump to conclusions. My love for Todd is not a sexual, romantic love it is a different special love. I've never known anything like it before and it is precious to me. I can't answer for Todd about what he feels for me but he knows what I feel for him because I've told him."_

Layla and Antonio have nothing to say in response to all that Evangeline has shared with them. Antonio does assure Evangeline that Cristian will not bother her anymore. He will meet with Carlotta and Cristian to discuss treatment for Cristian. As this is not an isolated incident Antonio does not want to risk these outbursts to escalate. As a former boxer, physical assaults could land Cristian back in prison. What Antonio doesn't tell Evangeline and Layla is that he will have a guard shadowing Cristian to prevent him from getting anywhere near Evangeline.

All of this activity has tired out Evangeline and she starts to yawn. Antonio and Layla leave and Evangeline falls asleep. Hours later she awakes to find Todd sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"_You look beautiful when you're sleeping. That's not to say that you don't look beautiful when you're awake but there is such a peace about you when you're sleeping. How are you feeling today?"_

"_Hi Todd. I'm feeling good."_ She won't tell him what happened with Cristian. That would only cause more trouble.

"_So what should we do today, play cards, watch a movie, listen to music or none of the above choices?"_ Todd jokes.

"_Tell me about your day. How's the newspaper business?"_

They don't talk about the shooting, Truman or Blair. During her time at the hospital Evangeline has spoken with the psychiatrist and not Marty Saybrooke. Surprisingly enough Evangeline actually talked and said all of the things that she's wanted to say to someone, anyone for so long. An unbiased, impartial third party listener allows her to do just that. She talked about her childhood; the loss of her father; pushing herself to excel; failed romantic relationships; the train station incident; her kidnapping and all that entailed; family relationships, especially those with her mother and sister; and her friendships. She felt an immense relief after talking about all of this.

Todd obliges her and tells her about the stories he's working on at present. There's a new manufacturing company moving into the area that will provide several hundred jobs and plus additional advertising revenue for his newspaper.

His children are coping as best as can be expected. Jack is in therapy to get through what happened to Truman and Starr is still trying to act like she's Todd's mother. But Todd is not fooled and put Starr in counseling so that she can talk with someone and know that what she says will remain private. It will take time for everyone to recover so Todd will remain patient.

Todd did something he didn't think he would ever do. He also has therapy sessions. Since he doesn't want to burden Evangeline with his feelings about everything he needed to do something so that he doesn't internalize all these feelings. He's surprised at how helpful these sessions have been for him.

He only speaks with Blair to coordinate the children's schedules. Blair tries to talk with him about their relationship but he refuses. That's something that he's working out with the therapist, how to handle or better yet what to do about him and Blair.

**(A day later and a few hours before her discharge)**

John stops in to visit with Evangeline. He's been there before but never stayed long. This time he comes and brings her lunch. They eat in a comfortable silence and once finished eating John discards the containers.

"_So you're out of here today. So how long is your mother staying with you?"_

"_You're not slick McBain. You only ask that so you'll know not to visit when she's there. She'll stay with me for two weeks. I should be okay by myself by then. You haven't visited me in a long time John you don't have to do it now just because I'm injured. You weren't around when I was blind so what's different about now? Forget it. Don't answer that. It doesn't matter anyway. That's in the past. If you do plan to visit, call ahead. My schedule is filling up quickly. People I haven't talked to in a while want to visit. I could question their motives but I won't. It won't hurt me to spend a little time with them. It's not like I didn't enjoy their company before now. I know how the hustle and bustle of life can prevent you from doing the small things so who am I to judge. Too quickly we can get caught up in our own little world and everyone else becomes inconsequential. 'Stop and smell the roses', that's what we should all do. Slow down and actually look at what is around us and stand in awe and take it all in."_

"_That's quite deep thinking there Evangeline but I know what you mean. You are one of the few people who will appreciate what I'm about to say."_

Evangeline sits up straight and looks at John not sure that she wants to hear what he has to say.

"_You know better than most that I've lived my adult life trying to get over my past losses. It hasn't worked and it has cost me so much. When I was suspended and mandated to attend therapy I fought it. I didn't want to admit that I needed help to move out of the past. That's not to say that everything in my past was bad because it wasn't but I have to move forward. You were right when you said that you didn't know if I knew how to love anyone. I don't."_

'Why is he telling me this?' Evangeline thinks to herself. She doesn't say anything because she knows that he's not finished.

"_I don't know how now but I want to learn. That's what therapy has shown me. I have the capacity to love, I mean romantic love and no I'm not with Natalie and I'm not saying this to get back with you."_ John looks at her because he wants her to know that even though they broke up so long ago, he misses her. But she acknowledges nothing.

"_You have enough to handle with your recovery alone why would I add such a burden?" _ He hopes that she can read between the lines and hear what he really wants to say but again she acknowledges nothing.

"_You are my touchstone Evangeline. I always thought that Caitlin was my measuring rod and I don't say this to lessen or diminish what she and I had but with you I discovered new things that improved my life. That time that you told me that it was exciting for you to be with me. I didn't see it then but I see now that you offered me a once in a lifetime experience and I was not ready to venture into that newness and that undiscovered territory. I wanted to remain within familiar surroundings. Look at the time! Let me leave so you can get ready to leave and yes I want to get out of here before your mother and uncle arrive. See you around Counselor."_ John leaves before Evangeline can respond.

Truthfully enough Evangeline is glad to hear that their breakup hasn't been easy for John but she can't dwell on that now because she has so many other things on her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Calamity**

**Chapter 8**

As soon as Evangeline's mother leaves for home Evangeline prepares herself for this very important meeting. At first she was determined not to attend but when Todd told her that he wanted her there with him she changed her mind. A week back at home she received the invitation so she ignored it. Todd told her that he also received one and asked for her support.

On this rainy, thunder filled day they all gather in the office of Attorney Caruthers for the reading of the will of one Spencer Truman. Initially several of them refused to attend but after careful consideration they all agree to meet to have an ending to all of Truman's drama. They were naïve to think that, even after death, Truman wouldn't still try to have the upper hand over everyone. Some of them were nervous as to what Truman has for them and others were not and were more curious than anything. But there was one who did not care at all.

Mr. Caruthers stands at the front of the conference room and makes his opening remarks.

"_Thank you all for coming. There are a few preliminaries that I must address prior to the reading of the will. Mr. Truman's will is uncontestable. If you are listed as a beneficiary you must follow to the letter the stipulations attached to that bequest or forfeit it. Everyone here will receive a monetary remittance for appearing here today. You can keep it, donate it, burn it or do with it whatever you may choose. Everyone may now be seated to view a short video presentation."_

Everyone's eyes are fixed on the screen set up on the table in the front of the room. Spencer Truman appears on the screen.

"_Well hello everyone. I know you never thought that you'd see me again. Well, here I am. If I know you as well as I do, you are all curious as to why I asked you here. If you're here then I'm dead and so you think that that's the end. Oh how wrong you are. Don't any of you know me better than to think that I would just go away never to be heard from again? Come on now. Get serious. When have I ever done what was expected? You people here in Llanview are so easily fooled. Well enough of my insults let's get to the real reason for gathering you all here. I have something to say to each of you._

_First of course is __**Blair**__, my love. I wanted you Blair from the first time that I saw you. Not only are you beautiful but you also have a deviousness about you that attracted me more to you. I could see that you were torn between your attraction to me and your love for Todd, therefore the only way to have you to myself I had to get rid of Todd. There I have admitted that I set up Todd for Margaret Cochran's murder. It worked perfectly. He was executed and would have died if the bumbling detective McBain had not interrupted everything with Margaret in tow. Blair we could have had a beautiful life together but you betrayed me. I knew all along that you stayed with me trying to gather evidence against me but I still loved you and wanted you. But the crazy thing about it Blair you wanted me too. Do you remember the night in my bed when I asked you why you were with me and you told me that you feel free with me? You said you feel like you can be yourself and you've never felt that way with anyone else. That was the real you Blair, not the Blair that you show to everyone else. You go back and forth with Todd because that's what you know. I gave you something new; something exciting and you loved it. But here's one thing that you didn't account for dear Blair. While you were scheming to get evidence on me I gathered evidence on you. Take a listen."_

On the screen those gathered see a video of Blair sitting at a table talking. You can hear her say that she knows that Spencer set up Todd but for some sick reason she finds that exciting because no one has ever done anything that drastic for her. She said that she found it sexy.

Then the second video ends and Spencer reappears to continue his speech.

"_So Blair, fight it all you want, deny it until you're blue in the face, you wanted me too._

_Now __**Paige**__, the only good thing that came out of my involvement with you was our son Hugh. He's dead now and anyway you lost your usefulness to me years ago. As a physician, you're mediocre at best and as a woman you're even less. You and Dr. Saybrooke need to turn in your medical licenses because the two of you are just dumb. I heard the two of you talking in the hospital corridor about what would make someone do what I was accused of doing. You were in a public area talking about psychotic behavior. Did you ever think that someone who might be psychotic could hear your conversation and get new ideas to act out? Do you know anything about discretion? Some things you need to keep to yourself._

_**Natalie**__, well one can hardly blame you for your misbehavior after all your mother and sister are wackos, your uncle is a convicted rapist, your grandfather was a swindler and the woman who raised you is a drunk. Even finding out you're a Buchanan, which is nothing to brag about mind you, why do you act like the world owes you something? So what you had a rough childhood, who hasn't? The world doesn't owe you anything. I will give you this though. You wanted John McBain and you got him, but not on your own merit because everybody knows that no man in his right mind would choose you over Evangeline Williamson. John is messed up in the head so don't think you have a jewel there._

_Oh and Natalie, a word of advice though. You and Cristian Vega should be a lot more discreet on your sleeping together. Your secret rendezvous place isn't as secret as you think. Forbid if you're pregnant because you need to get back with John quickly because I'm sure you're planning to pass off the kid as John's baby. Where's the prestige in having a broke boxer wannabe as a baby's daddy when you can have a chief of detectives? How does that work anyway, if John is your soul mate then what is Cristian, your sex mate?_

_**John McBain**__ or excuse me Lieutenant McBain, you wear that 'tormented soul' thing like a badge of honor. It is not. Get over yourself. Life goes on. Stop living in the past. If I had allowed my past to rule me I'd still be a grifter instead of a successful surgeon. Even with psychological help if you don't decide to join the rest of the world in the 'land of the living' you will end up where I am or you will end up alone. Now that you know the truth about Natalie you can either ignore it or use it as an impetus to get out of that unbalanced relationship once and for all. You have a hero complex and she loves to play the victim so you get your fix when you rescue her and she keeps you on a tight leash. The ball is in your court Lieutenant._

_**Todd**__, my nemesis, I have nothing good to say about you. You're probably celebrating that I'm now dead but hold on a minute I have something for you. Your son is __**ALIVE**__! Yes he is and closer than you think. No, this is not a joke. It is real. Off you go and find that little bundle of joy._

_**Evangeline**__, you're the odd one in this lot. You probably refused to attend but only came to support Todd. You are a good friend but not much of a girlfriend if both McBain and Vega left you for Natalie. Don't worry though. As I said before, no man in his right mind would choose Natalie over you. Everyone knows that Vega's mind is scrambled so he has an excuse whereas McBain is just 'clueless'. But I'm confident that you will survive this too just as you survived McBain's ignorance. I know that I baited you about McBain and your blindness. Hey that's just me. Even though you've made mistakes you keep trying and one thing that I admire about you is that you are loyal. You continued to support Todd even when everyone believed him guilty. Sure you were his attorney and that's your job but you risked your career and reputation for him. Not many people would do that. I found out later that you had a part in McBain finding Margaret and that put a major wrinkle in my plan to get rid of Todd. Of course with Margaret back, the only person who could implicate me, I had to get rid of her. Yep, I killed her. Boy, this 'confession is good for the soul' thing is real. Unfortunately it won't gain me a place up there but hey it feels good._

_**To everyone,**__ I don't regret anything that I did. Regrets are for weaklings. I own up to everything that I did. So now I say farewell to all of you. My attorney will pay you each for attending. After a few minor bequests, the remainder of my estate I bequeath to … _

The video ends and everyone's eyes and mouths pop open. That is everyone except two of the guests in the room. No one knew what to say. Those two who expressed nothing both rise and depart. The rest sit silent. Paige is the next one to leave and soon after Blair leaves. John talks with Attorney Caruthers about obtaining a copy of the video to use to close their police cases. Caruthers has a copy waiting for Lt. McBain. Natalie sits waiting to talk with John in an effort to diffuse the situation and refute the claims that Spencer made in the video. As John walks to the door with his copy of the video Natalie calls his name to get his attention. Before she can continue John says, _"I'll drop off your things at Llanfair,"_ and with that he leaves Natalie standing alone in the conference room.

**The End.**

**(A/N: I had another ending all written but decided that this scene was the best ending. There are so many ways for this story to go after this scene but the things revealed here will change things forever for everyone in that room. Until the next time thnx for reading and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)**


End file.
